Pacar Bohongan
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Kelas Sakura kedatangan seorang murid baru bernama Sasuke yang ramah kepada Sakura tetapi tidak pada penggemarnya, rasa suka menelusup ke dalam hati Sakura, namun sebuah cerita masa lalu Sasuke yang diceritakan Sasuke membuat rasa suka tersebut menjadi jijik. Mengapa demikian?/ For Savers contest: Banjir Tomatceri/ Rnr?/DLDR/POV Sakura.


"Halo namaku Sasuke, salam kenal." Orang itu telah selesai memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas, tinggallah para siswi dikelasku memandang penuh harap kepada Kakashi-_sensei_ agar menempatkan Sasuke di samping tempat duduk mereka, memang peraturan sekolah yang mewajibkan untuk menempatkan tempat duduk siswa selang-seling antara perempuan dan laki-laki.

"Oke, Sasuke kau duduk dengan Sakura, Sakura angkat tanganmu," perintah Kakashi_-sensei _membuatku terkejut dan mengangkat tanganku.

"Silahkan," ucap Kakashi. Sasuke berjalan dan aku sedikit memajukan kursiku untuk tempat dia melewati sedikit celah itu dan duduk disampingku.

"Hei namaku Sasuke," ucapnya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk bersalaman yang ku cegah dengan mengangkat tanganku.

"Aku sudah tahu nama kamu jadi tidak usah kamu perkenalkan segala," kataku ketus. "Oh ya kau sudah tahukan nama ku dari Kakashi," bisikku ditelinganya.

"Maaf kalau begitu," ucap pria itu.

Aku kembali mengarahkan mataku ke depan tanpa menatap lagi pemuda disamping yang membuat hatiku sedikit berdebar, sedikit penyesalan menelusup di hatiku ketika aku sedikit membentak Sasuke ketika dia memperkenalkan dirinya tetapi sudahlah dia juga tidak merasa tersinggung bukan. Kakashi-_sensei_ telah selesai menerangkan pelajaran dan sudah lima menit yang lalu dia keluar membawa bukunya bersama dengan bunyi bel yang menggema disetiap sekolah, banyak anak perempuan yang langsung ingin berkenalan dengan Sasuke yang berada didekatku membuat dadaku sesak karena kesempitan dan juga karena aku takut akan tempat yang sempit.

"Bi-bisakah ka-kalian bu-bubar, aku merasa se-sesak ta-tahu," teriakku dengan lantang dan tatapan mataku yang ku usahakan paling tajam membuat mereka semua berlari ketakutan ketika melihat mataku.

"Ino, kau duduk disini," perintahku pada Ino yang langsung dituruti oleh Ino dengan malas karena dia tidak menyukai si rambut pantat ayam itu.

"Hei apa maksudmu _**Miss Haruno**_?" protes Sai.

"Diam kau bocah kuas, aku membutuhkan ketenangan sekarang," ucapku menekan protes dari Sai.

Hanya cemberut yang terpatri pada wajah Sai dan juga Ino, mereka sepertinya tidak begitu rela jauh membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Oke-oke, kau boleh duduk kembali dibangkumu Ino-pig," ucapku membuat senyuman kembali terpatri pada wajah Ino.

"Tapi, traktiri aku es krim ceri dan juga _sushi_ di kantin," kataku membuat mereka berdua sedikit melenguh.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Pacar Bohongan**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Dislaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Warning : AU, POV Sakura, DLDR, sedikit sho-ai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"Wah ini enak sekali," ucapku senang sambil memakan _sushi_ dan es krim ceri.

"Ya iyalah itu enak, itu gratis," sahut Ino ketus.

"Jadi kalian tidak ikhlas," kataku mengeluarkan tatapan mematikan kepada Ino dan Sai yang tadi menggerutu menjadi ketakutan karena tatapanku.

"Oh ti-ti-tidak Sa-Sakura," ujar Ino ketakutan dengan melihat tatapan mematikanku.

"KYA ... SASUKE-KUN," teriakan kor gadis-gadis membahana ketika seorang pria berambut raven dengan wajah dingin yang berbeda dengan yang dia tampakkan padaku tadi di kelas.

Aku sempat mendengar sebuah suara mendecih dari mulutnya walaupun itu langsung hilang dengan teriakan dari semua gadis di dalam situ.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_," sapa seorang dengan suara cempreng dan satu orang lagi dengan suara lembut.

"_Ohayou _Naruto-_kun_ Hinata-_chan,_" sapaku kembali kepada ke dua pasangan tunangan itu.

"Bagaimana acara kemarin?" tanyaku pada Hinata yang langsung membuat semburat merah mengalir di wajahnya.

"Hm, kau tahu, kami akan meminta izin untuk pergi dua minggu lagi," jawab Naruto yang tak kalah merahnya dengan wajah Hinata.

"Kemana?" kali ini bukan aku melainkan Ino yang menanyakan dengan penasaran.

"Hmh, ke Washigton tempat kakek dan nenek Hinata untuk meminta izin," jawab Naruto semangat.

"D.C?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan, di Forks," jawab Hinata yang telah tidak ada semburat merah di wajahnya.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari obrolan seputar pertunangan Naruto-Hinata yang lebih di dominasi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Ino dan jawaban dari Naruto, mataku berhenti ketika sorot ke tertarikan dari mata Sasuke ke mejaku lebih tepatnya pada pasangan Naruto dan Hinata yang entah kepada siapa ditunjukkan mungkin pada Naruto tetapi itu tidak mungkin kecuali Sasuke memiliki kelainan pada hasrat seksualnya atau mungkin melihat kecantikan Hinata.

"Jangan lupa mengenai pesta ulang tahun Shion malam ini!" seru Ino ketika pasangan itu akan pergi meninggalkan meja.

"Oke, tenang saja aku tidak akan lupa pesta ulang tahun sepupuku," kata Naruto.

"Ayo, sekarang pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei_," seru Sai mengagetkanku.

"Eh, dia sudah selesai cuti melahirkan?" tanyaku.

"Iya, ini sudah dua minggu dia cuti bukan, berarti hari ini dia akan masuk," jawab Sai sedikit bingung.

"Syukurlah, berarti kita tidak belajar lagi dengan Orochimaru-_sensei,_ aku ngeri dengannya saat dia mengajar selalu membawa manda," syukur Ino. "Apa tidak ada binatang lain selain ular yang harus dia pelihara? Itu sungguh sangat mengerikan," gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri ketika kami meninggalkan kantin. Dia selalu mengomel dan mengoceh sendiri walaupun di selingi dengan suara cemprengnya Naruto selama perjalanan, walaupun kami pergi terlebih dahulu dari kantin tetapi kamilah yang datang paling terakhir memasuki kelas Biologi yang untungnya Kurenai-_sensei_ mengizinkan kami untuk memasuki kelasnya.

Sasuke telah duduk ditempat duduk paling belakang dan tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun untuk duduk disampingnya dan aku tidak ingin duduk disampingnya karena jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat jika berada di sampingnya, entah mengapa itu selalu terjadi.

"Baiklah, karena kalian akan menghadapi ujian sebentar lagi lebih baik saya akan memulai pelajaran kita hari ini," mulai Kurenai-_sensei_.

Kurenai-_sensei_ menulis sebuah judul di papan tulis dengan judul 'TEORI EVOLUSI' dan berbalik untuk menanyakan tentang siapa pencetus teori evolusi.

"Baiklah, sebelum memulainya saya akan bertanya, siapa saja yang mencetuskan teori evolusi?" tanya Kurenai-_sensei_, semua orang yang ada disana terdiam tidak ada yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Kurenai-_sensei_.

"Tidak ada yang menjawab, baiklah biar saya saja yang tunjuk," Kurenai-_sensei_ memandang kepada keseluruhan kelas. "Sakura, silahkan menjawab," perintah Kurenai-_sensei_ padaku.

Aku sedikit canggung untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kurenai-_sensei_ tersebut. "Pen-pencentus Teori Evolusi ada tiga yaitu, Jean Baptiste de Lamarck atau biasa di kenal dengan Lamarck, lalu Chales Robert Darwin dan August Weismann," jawabku sedikit khawatir jika saja penjelasanku kurang jelas.

"Terima kasih Sakura," ucap Kurenai-_sensei _dengan senyuman. Lalu dia mulai menjelaskan semua teori dari ke dua ahli itu, serta memberikan tugas kepada kami mengenai teori yang di cetuskan oleh August Weismann lima menit sebelum lonceng berbunyi.

"Aku ingin ketika pelajaranku hari selasa depan kalian sudah mengumpukannya sebelum pelajaran dimulai," Kurenai-_sensei_ mengakhiri penjelasannya dan meninggalkan kelas ketika bel pulang berbunyi.

Semua murid menggerutu karena tugas dari Kurenai-_sensei_ kecuali aku dan Sasuke yang memasang wajah stoic, aku sedang membereskan bukuku ketika Sasuke berbicara padaku.

"Hai Sakura," sapanya padaku.

"Emh, hai Sasuke," sapaku sedikit bingung karena biasanya Sasuke tidak akan memulai pembicaraannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku, ku dengar kau selalu memakai bus sekolah pulang ke rumahmu," ucap Sasuke padaku.

"Eh, kau yakin, rumahku jauh dari Konoha, aku tinggal di Petha, itu jauh sekali dari sini loh," aku menceritakan tempat tinggalku padanya dengan sedikit enggan.

"Tidak apa, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu," ucapnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," helaku.

Sasuke dan aku menjadi pusat perhatian ketika kami berdua menuruni tangga, berjalan keluar dari sekolah, bisik-bisik iri, terkejut dan beberapa lagi bisikan yang sungguh sangat membuatku marah seperti mendelik kesal padaku. Mobil sporty yang mentereng berada di parkiran dan Sasuke menuntunku untuk memasuki mobil yang aku tidak tahu keluaran dari pabrik mana, karena biasanya yang ku ketahui hanya jenis skeatbord, sepatu bola kakakku Temujin dan beberapa pakaian brand dari Moegi adikku serta beberapa jenis mobil yang ada di garasi mobil yang ayahku beli untuk Temujin, aku dan Moegi yang tidak ku pakai karena itu terlalu mewah untuk ku bawa pergi sekolah.

"Kau akan pergi ke pesta Shion, Sakura?" mulai Sasuke.

"Hm, iya. Dia salah satu sahabatku," kataku yang sebenarnya bohong seratu persen karena Shion itu adalah pacar dari Temujin dan dia terpaksa mengundangku karena tidak ingin Temujin memutuskannya.

"Lalu kau akan pergi bersama siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan pergi dengan kakakku," jawabku bohong, tentu saja Temujin tidak ingin pergi denganku dan berada pada mobilnya.

"Kau ingin pergi bersamaku, sebagai pasangan dansa," saran Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita tidak satu mobil, aku khawatir banyak yang membicarakan kita," ucapku menolak.

"Biarkan saja mereka berbicara apa saja, malah bagus bukan," gumam Sasuke. "Arah mana Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Kiri," tunjukku kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai kendaraanmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak mau, itu terlalu mewah," jawabku.

Area kebun anggur menyambut kami disisi jalan yang dilalui.

"Kebun anggur?" Sasuke memandang _shock _ke sekeliling area perkebunan.

"Iya, Tou-_san_ sangat menyukai _wine_ dan buah anggur, di ujung sana ada rumahku," ucapku sedikit risih dengan pandangan Sasuke tersebut.

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Selain dokter dan pemilik rumah sakit, ayahku pandai bermain saham yang menular ke kakakku, serta harta warisan dari kakekku yang tinggal di Spanyol," jawabku menghitung semuanya.

"Sebanyak itu, dan kau pulang-pergi hanya naik bus. Kalau di sekolahku dulu itu gila, kau tahu," ucap Sasuke.

"Itu tidak gila tahu, lagi pula bisa mencegah pemanasan global bukan, aku tidak mau suhu bumi menjadi panas kau tahu," delikku.

"Sudah ku duga kau berbeda," gumam Sasuke. "Kau tahu, di sekolah lamaku semua orang berlomba memamerkan semuanya, harta, kecantikan dan gaya fashion mereka. Tidak peduli mereka peroleh dengan cara yang terpenting mereka mendapatkan yang merekan mau," cerita Sasuke.

"Termasuk seks?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Yeah, termasuk seks. Mereka tidak mempedulikan semuanya," jawab Sasuke. "Kalau mau mendengar selengkapnya, kau mau pergi ke pesta Shion sebagai pasangan dansa ku?" seringai Sasuke.

"Oke, tapi aku bersama kakakku, aku tidak mau di jemput," syaratku.

"Terima Kasih," seringai Sasuke dan kemudian,

CUP, dia mencium pipiku dekat bibir.

Aku sedikit terkejut dan ku sadari rasa panas menjalar ke pipiku. "A-apa ma-maksudmu?"

"Sudah sampai Sakura," ucap Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanyaku ketika dia membuka pintunya.

"Kau mau yang lebih,"goda Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak," tolakku.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Sakura," ucap Sasuke dan mengecup puncak rambutku.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," ulangku dan melambai kepadanya.

Mobil itu berbalik dan berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Ehem," dehaman itu mengangetkanku yang tengah melamun. "Siapa itu kak?" tanya Moegi kepadaku.

"Temanku, Moegi," jawabku singkat.

"Ayo masuk, Tou-_san_ dan Kaa-_san_ telah menunggu," ucap Moegi terlebih dulu memasuki rumah.

...

Petang baru datang, semburat jingganya menghiasi hamparan padang rumput pada halaman rumah besar satu lagi di bagian barat, aku menatap _sunset _itu dan kemudian berdoa.

"Kami-_sama_, terima kasih atas segala yang kau berikan pada hari ini, semoga hari ini termasuk ke dalam hari-hari yang terbaik padaku, terima kasih telah menyehatkan ragaku semoga engkau menyehatkan rohaniku, jadikanlah hari ini menjadi yang terbaik hingga dentang terakhir jam dua belas malam. Terima kasih Kami-_sama_," doaku menatap semburat jingga itu.

"Sakura, ayo masuk, makan malam akan dimulai," ucap kakakku Temujin walaupun lembut tapi sarat akan ketegasannya.

"Hai," kataku berbalik dari menatap _sunset_ dan berjalan dengan semangat.

Suasana ruang makan yang walaupun 'tidak' terlalu besar namun tetap tidak menghilangkan ke khidmatan acara makan malam keluarga mereka. Kepulan asap menandakan bahwa makanan yang tersaji itu baru saja selesai dibuat, masakan Jepang bercampur dengan sedikit makanan Eropa menyambut untuk dimakan. Suara raungan dari perutku tidak dapat dihentikan dengan membatin maupun dengan gumamam kesal, sebuah tradisi dalam cerita bahwa mereka harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama seharian di sekolah maupun kuliah ke Tou-_san_ harus dilaksanakan sebelum memakan masakan tersebut.

"Hari ini banyak tugas yang di beri oleh dosen kepadaku, selain itu beberapa kurs pada bursa saham kini sedang turun membuatku tambah stres," cerita Temujin yang tentu saja tidak jauh dari keahliannya bermain saham itu.

"Pada hari ini aku belajar dengan tekun, yah walaupun begitu ada beberapa dari temanku yang mengangguku dan mengatakan bahwa aku itu adalah seorang anak bercepol dua yang paling menyebalkan tentu saja aku menghajar semua yang mengganguku," dengan semangatnya yang sedikit berlebihan Moegi bercerita kepada Tou-_san_ yang menatapnya dengan kernyitan.

"Hari ini aku mengalami beberapa hal, ada anak baru di kelasku dan dia menyedot perhatian seluruh murid perempuan dan itu membuatku sesak karena berdesakkan di mejaku sebab anak baru tersebut duduk semeja denganku, selain itu aku menyelamati atas pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata katanya mereka akan meminta izin kepada neneknya Hinata," ceritaku.

"Baiklah, tampaknya kalian mendapati hari yang sedikit tidak bagus, ayo kita mulai makannya," ucap Tou-_san_.

Sekejap kemudian dentingan pisau dan garpu mengoyak makanan pembukanya yaitu daging steak yang dipanggang medium yang lumer dilidah, makan malam senyap walaupun dentingan mewarnai sepanjang waktu makan. Seteguk anggur meluncur dengan cepatnya dari tenggorokkan, rasa asamnya sedikit menyegarkan setelah memakan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Tou-_san_, aku akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahunnya Shion menggunakan mobilku, boleh?" kataku meminta izin.

"Tentu saja, tapi tidak seperti biasanya kau menaiki mobil?" tanya Tou-_san_.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan Nii-_san_ dalam hal ini Tou-_san_ dia pasti berharap akan berduaan saja dengan Shion-_san_," jawabku yang langsung dipelototi dengan mata yang hampir keluar oleh Temujin.

Tou-_san_ menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Baiklah, lagipula tidak ada ruginya," ucap Tou-_san_ dengan senyuman senang.

"Terima kasih Tou-_san_," aku berdiri dan menunduk kemudian berjalan menuju kamarku.

Sebuah ruangan bernuansa retro menyambutku ketikaku membuka pintu kamarku, dengan cepat ku langkahkan kaki pada sebuah ruangan di kanan yang dibentuk untuk berfungsi seperti lemari walaupun yang ku gunakan hanya sedikit ruangan dari lemari tersebut untuk menyimpan pakaianku. Aku mencari sebuah gaun diantara seluruh pakaianku yang tidak pantas untuk ke pesta bahkan kopi darat sekalipun, bagai mencari kerang diantara pasir-pasir kau bahkan hampir menyerah beruntung saja gaun berwarna pink yang di beli oleh Kaa-_san_ pada tahun baru yang lalu ketemu karena itu adalah satu-satunya gaun yang ku punya diantara kostum basket dan beberapa alat pengaman skeatboard.

Aku hanya mengoles pelembab bibir saja karena bibirku adalah bibir yang selalu kering, tepat jam delapan malam mobiku meluncur ke rumah Shion yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumahku. Mobil yang hanya ada beberapa di dunia ini meluncur dengan cepat dijalanan, mobil berwarna silver itu seperti sekelebat saja walaupun kini telah tampak bentuknya karena sang pemilik sedikit menurunkan kecepatan ketika mendekati kota, mobil itu membelok dan memasuki rumah dengan taman dan halaman yang luas begitu juga dengan rumahnya yang berdiri dengan gagahnya di tengah halaman. Tampak seseorang pria dengan jas hitamnya menunggu disamping mobil yang tadi siang mengantarku ke rumah, aku menghentikan mobilku tepat di sebelah mobilnya. Sesudah memastikan bahwa mobil telah ku matikan, aku membuka pintuku dan berdiri menampakkan diriku dihadapannya.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

Aku hanya mengangukkan kepalaku bersamaan dengan sebuah suara yang menandakan bahwa pintu mobil tersebut telah tertutup rapat.

"Ayo," ajakku berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan memakai topengku yang berwarna pink.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasang topengnya yang berwarna biru tua.

"Mobilku, sudah ku bilang bukan," jawabku enteng.

Hanya kesunyian yang menyelusup selama perjalanan mendekati rumah Shion, seorang wanita memeriksa kartu undangan kami dan kemudian menyuruh kami untuk memasuki ruangan. Semua orang memakai topeng hingga seseorang mengangetkan kami.

"Hai jidat, kau sama siapa?" tanya wanita berambut kuning panjang dengan memakai topeng berwarna hitam yang ku ketahui bernama Ino.

"Hai pig, aku sama Sasuke," jawabku.

"Wow, kau berubah. Aku kira kau benci dengannya!" seru Ino.

"Mungkin," kataku sekenanya.

"Oh diam kau jidat, Naruto akan memulai acaranya. Berharap saja itu tidak menyakiti kupingku suaranya yang cempreng itu, aku heran kenapa Hinata selalu tahan berdekatan dengan Naruto," gerutu Ino.

"Sakura, ikuti aku," bisik Sasuke yang lebih tepat disebut perintah.

Aku mengikutinya hingga jauh dari tempat acara yang lebih terkonsentrasi ditengah-tengah ruangan, wilayah kebun yang luas dan sebuah lantai dansa telah kami lewati. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika kami sampai pada area kebun yang jauh dari rumah utama namun masih tampak dari tempat itu, wajah Sasuke seperti menderita dan semua penderitaannya ku rasakan ketika aku menatap mata onixnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

Dia sedikit menimbang untuk menjawab pertanyaan dariku.

"Tak apa, akan ku dengar," ucapku menenangkannya.

Dia menghela nafasnya untuk membagi bebannya padaku.

"Kau masih ingat ceritaku tadi siang?" tanya Sasuke dan ku jawab dengan angukan.

"Aku terjebak di dalamnya," hela Sasuke.

"Maksudmu kau tidak perjaka lagi?" tanyaku mengernyit dahi.

"Ya, tapi aku bukan mendapatkan uang dengan seks, aku hanya mendapatkan kenikmatan saja," jawab Sasuke.

Seperti ada sebuah tangan, tangan itu mencubiti hatiku. "Ceritakan selengkapnya," pintaku.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa," ucap Sasuke berat. "Ini berawal ketika aku mengenal seseorang, tentu bukan seorang wanita kau tahu. Namanya Gaara, dia dapat mengenalku dari dalam dan luar, kami berbagi peluh dan sependeritaan, hubungan kami dapat tertutup bahkan orang-orang tidak mengetahuinya. Aku dan Gaara cukup terkenal di kalangan siswi SMA lamaku, cokelat valentine hampir memenuhi loker kami ketika kami membukanya hingga peristiwa itu terjadi, seorang fudanshi mengambil foto kami ketika kami bertelanjang dada dan menyebarkannya serta menempelkan wajah-wajahku di setiap dinding, kami di caci-maki dan orang tuaku berang dengan kejadian tersebut, lalu mereka memindahkanku ke sini," cerita Sasuke.

Rasa suka kini telah hilang lenyap entah kemana aku berusaha untuk menyusun serpihan-serpihan hatiku yang telah retak dan jatuh. "Lalu mengapa kau ceritakan ini padaku?" tanyaku sedikit bergetar menahan untuk tidak meledak.

"Aku ingin kembali normal Sakura, aku tidak ingin perasaan itu kembali lagi kepada pria yang tidak berdosa dan telah bertunangan, bantu aku kembali normal Sakura atau tidak, aku akan menembak Shion aku tidak ingin itu terjadi," ucap Sasuke frustasi. Kini diwajahnya tidak ada lagi topeng yang dia pakai, ini adalah dia, Sasuke Uchiha yang rapuh.

Bertunangan, yang bertunangan pada angkatan kami hanya satu pasangan apa jangan-jangan, oh tidak dia ingin menghancurkan perasaan sahabatku, ini menjelaskan semuanya ketika Sasuke menatap pasangan tersebut dengan perasaan tertarik dan dugaanku salah dia bukan mencintai Hinata tapi dia mencintai sahabat dan rival permainan surfing maupun skeatboardku, temanku yang selalu cerewet dan memekakan dengan suara cemprengnya, Naruto.

Dan apa yang tadi dia bilang, dia akan menembak Shion Uzumaki hanya untuk obat dari segala kegilaannya, jangan hancurkan perasaan Temujin kakakku dan jangan menyakiti Shion, dia wanita yang baik walau terkadang menyebalkan. Baiklah, aku akan membantunya dan aku akan memasang topengku agar tidak dia sadari.

"Sakura," ucap suara Sasuke mengagetkanku.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu," helaku akhirnya menjauhkan pikiran jijikku.

...

Seminggu sudah aku menjalankan hariku bersama dengan Sasuke yang selalu menjemputku di halte bus sekolah tempatku biasa menunggu bus sekolah, tetapi tujuh hari adalah hari yang berat apa lagi enam harinya itu sungguh berat karena aku harus meladeni gumaman sinis dari sekelilingku dan kata-kata godaan dari Naruto dan Ino, itu sungguh hari yang sangat berat dan sekarang Sasuke mengatakan akan kencan denganku pada malam kamis ketika jumatnya adalah hari libur nasional itu adalah hal yang paling gila yang pernah ku jalani selama hidupku.

"Cie, yang akan kencan," goda Ino ketika istirahat.

Seolah tidak cukup Naruto malah menambahkan komentar-komentar jahilnya. "Jangan lupa bawa kamera saat kalian _frist kiss_, itu adalah momen langka. Apa lagi ini adalah seorang Sakura," goda Naruto dan gelak tawa membahana di meja kami karena tertawanya Ino dan Naruto bahkan Sai pun ikut-ikutan tertawa walaupun hanya tersenyum saja. kau tidak tahu apa yang ku lakukan untukmu.

"Ya... ya... ya...," helaku membuat meja tempat kami berkumpul itu bergetar hebat karena tertawaan mereka berdua.

Seolah itu tidak cukup, di rumah, Moegi yang biasanya tidak pernah menggodaku kini ikut menggodaku bersama dengan Temujin ketika ayah dan ibu sedang tidak berada di rumah karena harus memimpin beberapa operasi yang besar.

"Akhirnya kakakku menampakkan sisi feminimnya," goda Moegi disambut cekikikan dari beberapa _maid_ yang tengah melewati koridor tersebut.

"Semoga saja Sasuke tidak sedang khilaf karena memilihmu sebagai pasangannya," dan kini Temujin semakin memperparah hariku pada hari Senin itu dengan membuat Moegi tertawa semakin lebar. Kalian tidak tahu saja, aku sungguh menderita karena ini.

Seakan itu belum cukup, hari berikutnya bahkan ketika dipagi hari sebelum Sasuke mengajakku kencan mereka selalu saja menggodaku dan menggodaku membuatku ingin berteriak dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka tetapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke. Berbeda denganku yang selalu digoda habis-habisan, para penggemar Sasuke menatapku dengan sinis bahkan ketikaku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju toilet wanita.

Aku membasuh mukaku ketika suara pintu tertutup mengangetkanku dan membuatku menghentikan untuk membasuh mukaku dengan air dan mengeringkannya.

"Kau pikir dirimu cantik," suara ketus keluar dari seorang siswi dengan pakaian berwarna biru dan tersenyum bengis.

"Jidat lebar macammu tidak pantas untuk Sasuke kun," sambung sebuah suara lagi yang tak kalah ketusnya.

"Dasar wanita murahan," gerutu seorang wanita lagi dengan berdecak kesal.

Sebuah hantaman menghantam perutku membuatku kesakitan, oh ayolah Sakura kau harus mengendalikan emosimu jangan sampai mereka menguasai kemarahanmu, kuasai dirimu Sakura. Sebuah hantaman kembali menghantamku, kali ini wajahku yang mendapatkannya. Dan sebuah geraman berhasil lolos dari mulutku sekuat apapun ku berusaha untuk menahan geraman tersebut, wajah-wajah ketiga orang itu tampak terkejut dengan itu, sepertinya mereka salah sasaran untuk mem_bully_ku dalam sekejap berkat latihan Capoiera dan karateku, mereka telah terduduk dan bahkan ada yang terbaring pingsan.

Hari-hari yang sungguh menyebalkan bahkan setelah bel lonceng pulang menggema, tetap saja satu hari yang menyebalkan bersama dengan Sasuke Uchiha di dalam mobilnya itu termasuk ke dalam daftar 'sepuluh hari menyebalkan seumur hidupku.'

Setelah pagi dan siang yang menyebalkan sepertinya tidak ada hal yang paling menyebalkan kecuali sepertiku yang telah mencari-cari setidaknya gaun yang menjijikkan yang pernah ku pakai pada waktu baru menginjakan kaki di jenjang SMA tetapi tidak ketemu dan aku tidak ingin mencari-cari disudut lemari lagi, maka dari itu aku mengambil T-_shirt_ dan _jeans_ belelku seperti yang biasa kupakai dan kemudian mengikat rambut panjangku.

Suara deruman mobil yang memasuki perkebunan tersebut tidaklah mengagetkanku, aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan kemudian memasuki mobil Sasuke yang telah menungguku sambil memandang bulan dan bintang. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada suara yang keluar dariku maupun Sasuke kami sama-sama diam di dalam mobil tersebut, melihat keluar tidak membantu karena gambarannya bergerak-gerak berlarian yang akan membuatmu mulas karena itu.

Mobil itu memasuki ke restoran Italia, aku menunggu Sasuke yang kini sedang memarkirkan mobilnya. Ketikaku menunggunya sepasang kekasih melewatiku, sang pria berambut merah dengan teman kencannya seorang wanita cantik bergaun yang ku tak tahu jenis gaunnya dengan rambut yang wanita itu sanggul dengan sedikit rambutnya menjuntai disekitar telinganya, yeah pasangan yang sangat serasi bukan, berbeda sekali dengan kami yang ku anggap seperti sebuah jalinan cinta bohongan atau pacar bohongan dan aku adalah pacar dari Sasuke yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh para penggemarnya bahkan adikku sendiri mengelu-elukannya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Hm," jawabku dingin.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke dan dia memasuki tangannya ke lenganku dan mengapitku. Sungguh pasangan yang aneh dibandingkan dengan pasangan tadi.

Kami berjalan memasuki restoran tersebut dan bertemu dengan pasangan yang lihat tadi ketika Sasuke mencari ruangan kami, ketika itu sang pria berambut berwarna merah tersebut mengangkat wajahnya seketika pula Sasule melepas lengannya dari mengapit lenganku.

"Gaara," ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Sasuke," orang itu juga tidak percaya melihat wajah Sasuke.

Seketika itu aku tahu, dia adalah kekasih Sasuke yang dia ceritakan kemarin padaku. Ku lihat ke arah wanita di samping Gaara tersebut tampak biasa saja dengan itu semua, aku berjalan mendekati wanita yang kini telah duduk di salah satu meja yang tersedia bukan tempat yang biasanya untuk memberi privasi.

"Halo, namaku Sakura namamu siapa?" tanyaku kepada wanita tersebut.

"Namaku Matsuri, kau pasangan Sasuke?" wanita itu memperkenalkan namanya sekaligus memberiku pertanyaan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," helaku sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke yang kini telah berciuman dengan Gaara di area bibir.

"Sepertinya kita senasib bukan, berpacaran dengan pria Homoseksual," bisik Matsuri yang masih terdengar ditelingaku.

"Mungkin kita harus bersabar bukan, untuk menjadikan dia mengingat kita dalam tidurnya," ujarku puitis.

"Terlalu puitis Sakura," goda Matsuri.

Dan itulah kencan yang paling menyebalkan sekaligus menyenangkan walaupun kadar menyebalkannya lebih banyak daripada menyenangkan.

...

"Memikirkan Sasuke eh Sakura," goda Hinata kepadaku yang kini sedang menatap hujan lebat yang telah mengguyur Forks.

"Tidak," ucapku. Memang setelah kencan yang menyebalkan tersebut, aku meminta kepada pasangan ini untuk membawaku ke Washington rumah nenek Hinata untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

"Benarkah," goda Hinata kembali.

"Oh, ayolah Hinata, aku mengantuk karena perjalanan kita tadi dari Konoha kau tahu, empat jam itu sungguh melelahkan," ucapku memohon.

"Maaf kalau begitu Sakura, kau boleh tidur di atas," ucap Hinata menunjukkan kamarku.

"Terima kasih Mrs. Uzumaki," godaku.

"Sakura," pelotot Hinata dengan semburat merahnya.

Aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur _quint size_ tersebur. Terlalu kekanakan bukan, lari dari 'pacar'mu yang berciuman dengan mantan pacarnya dan meluapkan emosimu kepada sepasang tunangan yang ternyata temanmu, sungguh sangat kekanakan.

_._

_._

"_Terima kasih Sakura," ucap Sasuke pada sebuah taman._

"_Untuk apa?" tanyaku padanya yang tengah memelukku._

"_Untuk semuanya," jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman. "Menemani hari-hariku."_

_Perasaan meluap senang membanjiriku._

"_Sasuke," kata seseorang diseberang taman tersebut._

_Orang tersebut mengejutkanku, bagai disambar petir. Pelukan Sasuke semakin melonggar dan aku berusaha untuk mengetatkannya._

"_Terima kasih Sakura," ucap Sasuke melepaskan tanganku, melepaskan semua kehangatan tubuhnya dari tubuh ringkihku._

_Aku berusa meraih tangan hangat tersebut, namun tangan itu seakan tak tergapai oleh tanganku, dia semakin menjauh, tubuh itu, mata yang menyiratkan penderitaan itu menjauh tersenyum senang menggapai tangan kekasihnya, mengapai kenangan yang terpaksa ditingalkannya karena orang tuanya, para orang sekitarnya._

_Taman itu sepi, mata onix tersebut telah meninggalkanku sendirian ditaman yang menyayat hati ini, rasa sakit merayap ke seluruh penjuru tubuhku, bukan hanya menetap pada hatiku yang kini telah hancur menerbangkan serpihan-serpihannya. Apa aku tidak berharga baginya, apa permintaannya tersebut hanyalah dusta saja, apa aku tidak berharga, jawabanku tidaklah ada jawabannya bersama dengan menghilangnya seserpih demi seserpih dagingku yang kini telah pergi mengarungi udara meninggalkan bentuk tubuh yang fana. Kesepian akan selalu bersamaku yang tidak beruntung ini bukan._

"_Tidak," teriakku tak kala serpihan itu semakin meninggalkan tubuh fana itu._

_Apa aku tidak berharga bagimu Sasuke?_

_._

_._

Suara gedoran pintu mengejutkanku, cahaya matahari yang sayup-sayup memasuki tempat ventilasi udara membuat mataku yang belum terbiasa melihat ke sekitar kamar tersebut.

'Bukankah aku telah lenyap bagai serpihan,' batinku.

"Sakura," suara Hinata yang khawatir menyadarkanku bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Ya, Hinata," sahutku agar dia menyadariku baik-baik saja, aku membuka pintu tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Hinata ketikaku membuka pintu itu.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja Hinata," dustaku, tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja.

Hinata menilik wajahku, memerhatikanku berharap ada yang bisa dia jumpa di wajahku. "Baiklah, kau harus mandi Sakura, kita akan ke La Push. Kalian bisa berselancar di sana," akhirnya Hinata menyerah menatap wajahku dan dia berbalik memunggungiku memberikanku waktu beberapa menit untuk bersiap-siap.

Aku berjalan dan melingkarkan handuk _pink_ku, shower ku hidupkan mengucurkan air hangatnya ke seluruh tubuhku. Sabun cerimembalut tubuhku dan kemudian meninggalkan aromanya membuatku rileks melunturkan sedikit pikiranku terhadapnya. Lima menit kemudian aku menikmati hawa sejuk Forks dan perjalanan ke La Push dengan warna hijaunya yang menyegarkan, ke dua pasangan itu tertawa menyenangkan sepanjang waktu mengingatkanku kepada senyuman dan tawa Sasuke yang mewarnai perjalanan pulang sekolahku walau selalu membuatku kesal.

"Sakura, ombak disana cukup bagus untung surfing, sebaiknya kita surfing disana oke," ucap Naruto kepadaku yang kini menatap aliran-aliran sungai yang indah.

"Baiklah," dan sekarang aku tahu mengapa Naruto membawa papannya.

Alunan musik Maroon Five menghangatkanku selama perjalanan tersebut, bahkan ketika mobil itu berhenti aku tidak mengetahuinya sebelum Hinata memanggilku dan menyuruhku mengganti bajuku untuk surfing. Setelah beberapa lama aku mengganti pakaianku, aku berjalan menuju pantai dengan papan surfing yang ku bawa. Aku berenang dan kemudian menaiki papan itu ketika ombak sekitar sembilan meter datang membuatku tersenyum senang dengan menggerakan papan tersebut. Waktu yang ku habiskan untuk bermain dengan ombak tidak terhitung hingga aku mendengar dengan sayup-sayup sebuah suara yang sangat familier ditelingaku walau aku tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah halusinasi.

"Sakura," teriak suara itu lagi, dan seketika aku melihat rambut hitamnya yang bergerak-gerak dan lambaian tangannya, dia Sasuke. Sasuke yang menemani hari-hariku, bukannya dia telah berciuman dengan pacarnya itu, tetapi kemudian yang tidak ku ketahui aku masih shock bahkan setelah aku berada di bibir pantai menyaksikannya.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke, pria yang berada di mimpiku.

...

**Empat tahun kemudian.**.

"Aku terima," ucap pengantin perempuan tersebut.

"Aku terima," pengantin pria juga mengucapkannya. Pasangan tersebut berciuman di atas altar tidak memedulikan sekelilingnya bahkan tepukan tangan dari kami. Hingga mereka memerlukan oksigen dan tersenyum malu-malu kepada kami.

Aku berjalan bersama dengan pasanganku dan menyelamati mereka.

"Selamat, aku harap kalian cepat memberikanku keponakan," godaku kepada pasangan tersebut.

"Baik auntie," ucap Hinata yang masih malu-malu.

"Kapan juga kalian menikahnya?" tanya Naruto yang membuat semburat merah mengalir pada wajahku.

"Secepatnya," jawab Sasuke yang membuat wajah ku semakin memerah seperti tomat.

Kami menyingkir dari pasangan tersebut dan berjalan memakan beberapa makanan, aku memisahkan diri dari Sasuke yang sedang berbicara kepada sepupunya Hinata yang disampingnya ada seorang wanita bercepol dengan menggendong bayi.

Aku tersenyum bahagia pada malam itu, apa lagi melihat tingkah teman-temanku. Seperti Ino yang teriak senang ketika dia mendapatkan buket bunga yang dilempar oleh Hinata dan juga semakin memekakan telinga ketika Sai juga menerima rokok yang dilempar oleh Naruto, sungguh kekanakan sekali bukan.

Hari semakin larut, dan pesta semakin meriah.

"Ini untukmu Hinata, kau bagai bunga Lavender bagiku," ucap suara Naruto yang kini tengah berbicara. "Aku ingin kita menambahkan semarak rumah kita nanti," Naruto akhirnya.

Aku berjalan menaiki podium setelah Naruto.

"Hm Halo," tesku. "Hai Hinata, aku ingin beberapa bulan lagi melihat anak kalian, semoga kalian mendapatkan anak yang kembar," ucapku yang membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

"Aku berharap semoga kau bisa tahan dengan Naruto selamanya, dan semoga kau tetap awet muda dan tidak tua karena kau berada bersama Naruto yang super cerewet itu," racauku yang membuat Ino mengikik geli begitu juga dengan Sasuke. "Dan kau Naruto, kau harus menjaga Hinata, jika tidak awas saja. Aku telah mengenal kalian bahkan ketika kita masih batita jadi awas saja jika kau membuat Hinata menangis maka tak segan-segan akan ku layangkan tumbukanku yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya," ucapku sambil tersenyum puas menatap Naruto yang bergidik ngeri karena ucapanku tersebut.

Aku menuruni podium dan berjalan kemudian menghempaskan diriku di samping Sasuke dan Ino yang masih mengikik keras atas ucapanku.

"Ayo ikut aku Sakura," bisik Sasuke dan mengapitku berdiri dan berjalan.

Dia membukakan mobilnya dan mempersilahkanku memasuki mobil tersebut. Mobil itu bergerak dengan sepido meter menunjukan hanya lima puluh kilometer yang bukan khas Sasuke, pemandangan Forks masih dapat kelihatan meskipun malam telah menyapa. Sungai-sungai yang telah akrab ku lewati selama empat tahun ini ketika memiliki waktu sengang dari kuliah di Seattle, bermain menerjang ombak bergaya yang sungguh sangat ku sukai. Mobil itu berhenti dan Sasuke membukakan pintunya mempersilahkanku keluar.

Kami berjalan-jalan menikmati suara deburan ombak hingga Sasuke manarikku ke sebuah batu besar yang berada di sana dan membuatku menaiki batu besar tersebut duduk melihat deburan ombak yang berlarian, rambutku tergerai dan angin mengacau rambutku yang tidak ku ikat.

"Sakura," mulai Sasuke.

"Yah Sasuke," ucapku.

"Terima kasih Sakura," seperti _de javu_ padaku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku, ada sedikit pengharapan jangan seperti mimpiku.

"Untuk semuanya," jawab Sasuke yang membuatku sedikit ketakutan. "Maukah kau menemani hari-hariku Sakura."

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku heran.

"Tutup matamu Sakura," perintah Sasuke dan aku menutup mataku sesuai perintahnya.

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh leherku.

"Sekarang buka matamu," ucap Sasuke dan aku membuka mataku.

Sebuah cincin berada di depanku dan ketikaku melihat ke leherku kalung dengan inisial namaku dan inisial Sasuke menghiasinya.

"_Will You Marry Me Sakura_," tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuatku lemas.

"Ya," jawabku yang ku kira itu adalah jawaban yang terbaik.

Kemudian bibir itu menempel dengan bibirku membuat malam itu hangat.

...

**Word: 5000.**

**A/N: What, aku bikin fanfic baru lagi, ya ampun, untung saja. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan ke fic ini, yang mengnai ahli itu aku Copas dari buku Biologi kelas tiga SMA kakak ku dulu. Maaf jika endingnya di paksakan. Kemarin aku delete karena belum waktunya dan banyak juga typonya.  
**

**.**

**Rnr?**


End file.
